Que pasaría si
by Pony Kagamine
Summary: Un pequeño juego donde tu preguntas y yo respondo xD adentro las instrucciones y ejemplos, vamos no sean malos y entren a leer Q.Q no pasen de largo, les doy helado (One-shot)


_**asasasasa KONICHIWA el juego lo encontré en una pagina y me pareció **_**_entretenido y lo quise hacer xD bueno consiste en escoger 12 personajes de anime (yo lo hice con Vocaloid) y responder preguntas y blablabla aquí va!_**

**_[Vocaloid no me pertenece (es una lastima, para mi)]  
_**

* * *

personajes:

1.-Lenka Kagamine 2.-Gumi Megpoid 3.-Len Kagamine 4.-Rin Kagamine 5.-Mikuo Hatsune 6.-Luka Megurine 7.-MEIKO 8.-Tei Sukone 9.-Kiyoteru Hiyama 10.-VY2 Yuma 11.-Neru Akita 12.-Akaito Shion

Ok esos son los personajes... QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO

1) ¿Alguna vez haz leído un fic de 6/11?

¿Un fic de Luka y Neru? NO, es la pareja más extraña que puede existir en Vocaloid

-ya comenzamos con yuri, este juego no me agrada -comenta Luka indignada-

-a mi tampoco -dice Neru mirando su celular-

2) ¿piensas que 4 es sexy? ¿que tan sexy?

¿Rin, sexy? por ella me vuelvo lesbiana *q*

-¿Q-QUE? O/O - Rin se esconde detrás de Len-

3) ¿que pasaría si 12 dejara embarazada/o a 8?

¿si Akaito dejara embarazada a Tei? jajaja quiero ver eso -le da un ataque de risa-

-¿a Tei? ella me da miedo -pregunta Akaito con tono burlón-

-¿que yo que? -Tei mira a Akaito con aura asesina y con un hacha en mano-

4) ¿haz leído un fic de 9?

¿de Kiyoteru? mm... si, pero un ONE-SHOT que era de el y Mikuo xD

-¿Mikuo y yo? ¡¿pero que cosas lees niña?! solo tienes 13 años -se espanta Kiyoteru con la respuesta-

-eso a ti no te incumbe -le responde Pony mirándolo con aura asesina-

5) 2 y 6 ¿harían buena pareja?

Gumi y Luka mm... puede que si, puede que no, quien sabe

¿Luka y Yo? -pregunta Gumi-

-de nuevo me emparejan con una mujer -comenta Luka sin ánimos-

6) 5/9 o 5/10

¿Mikuo y Kiyoteru o Mikuo y VY2 Yuma? Mikuo y Kiyoteru definitivamente

-¿y si yo quiero estar VY2 Yuma y no con Kiyoteru? -pregunta Mikuo en tono burlón-

Pony: me preguntaron a mi, no a ti -le tira un puerro por la cabeza-

7) ¿que pasaría si... 7 encontrara a 12 y 2 teniendo sexo?

si MEIKO encontrara a Akaito y Gumi teniendo... relaciones sexuales...

-Te juro que mataría a Akaito por abusar de la inocente de Gumi -dice amenazante Meiko

-¿y si fuera ella la que abusara de mi? -pregunta Akaito

-YO NUNCA HARÍA ESO -grita Gumi-

8) haz un summary para 3/10

Len y Yuma seria algo así...

"_Len era un chico normal de secundaria, un día su hermana le presenta el novio de ella, así Len comenzó a sentirse atraído por Yuma (el novio de su hermana) un día por cosas del destino Len se quedo a solas con Yuma en su hogar, Yuma le confiesa que ya no resistía la tentación de estar con él, y así comienza un amor prohibido, lleno de pecado"_

-mi primera pregunta y es yaoi -comenta Len aburrido-

-segunda pregunta y también es yaoi -dijo Yuma tambien aburrido-

9) ¿hay un fic de 1/8?

¿Lenka y Tei? no, esa pareja es mas rara que el LukaxNeru

-ademas a mi me gusta Len, no su copia -dice Tei abrazando a Len-

-que mala eres Tei -susurra Lenka con lagrimas en los ojos y siendo abrazada por Mikuo-

10) un titulo para 7/12

MEIKO y Akaito... _"Amor Rojo"_ si, no tengo imaginación xD

-o podría ser _"Te conocí en un bar" -_opina MEIKO

-yo no estoy para sus historia de amor -dice un "poco" (muy) enojado Akaito-

11) si escribieras un song/fic de 8 ¿que canción usarías?

para Tei..."Declaring war on all VOCALOIDS" seria genial

-¡SI! -exclama felizmente Tei-

-incluso pensaba hacer un ONE-SHOT de esa canción -dice Pony pensando-

12) si escribieras un fic de 1/6/12 ¿que advertencias tendría?

Lenka, Luka y Akaito ...

_"Lenka y Luka son mejores amigas desde la infancia, pero la llegada de Akaito cambiaría la amistad de estas amigas, por el odio y la pelea por el amor de pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta que Akaito solo quiere jugar con el corazón de ambas ¿estas amigas volverán a ser tan unidas como antes? advertencias: MUCHO LEMMON"_

-esto no tiene sentido -dice Luka

-opino lo mismo -da en la razón Lenka-

-otra historia de amor, este juego no me gusta -comenta Akaito aburrido y enojado-

13) ¿cuando fue que leíste un fic de 5?

de Mikuo no fue hace mucho... no recuerdo el nombre ahora mismo, pero era de MikuoxMiku y RinxLen*w*

MIKU Y YO, pero que carajo -se espanta Mikuo-

14) 1/2 ¿si o no?

Lenka y Gumi eso seria yuri... podría ser...

-¡¿como que podría ser?! -pregunta casi gritando Gumi

-antes muerta... -dice Lenka

15) 3 y 12 están en una feliz relación hasta que 9 se escapa con 1, 3 tiene el corazón destrozado, una caliente noche con 10 y un conflicto desgraciado breve con 11, entonces sigue los consejos de 5 y encuentra el verdadero amor con 2 ¿que titulo le pondrías al fic?

_"Len y Akaito están en una feliz relación hasta que Kiyoteru se escapa con Lenka, Len tiene el corazón destrozado, una caliente noche con Yuma y un conflicto desgraciado breve con Neru, entonces sigue los consejos de Mikuo y encuentra el verdadero amor con Gumi" _¿como le pondrías al fic?

"la vida sigue" cero imaginación =.='

-en la historia pase de ser un homosexual a ser normal -comenta Len-

16) 7 secuestr pide algo de 5 por la liberación de 2 ¿que es lo que pide?

"_Meiko secuestra a Gumi y pide algo de Mikuo por la liberación de Gumi" _¿que es lo que pide?

supongo que Sake...

me importa un comino que es lo que me pida yo no haría nada por rescatar a Gumi -dice Mikuo-

que malo eres -dice Gumi con lagrimas en los ojos-

17) 10 reúne a todos para contarles un cuanto de hadas ¿como va?

"_VY2 Yuma reúne a todos para contarles un cuento de hadas" _¿como va?

VY2 Yuma

"hace mucho mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, existía un apuesto príncipe de cabello rosa, el, era amado por todos, un día conoció a una joven de cabello morado, la cual se enamoro profundamente del apuesto príncipe, pero ella era una simple campesina y no tendría futuro con su amado, entonces se dio cuenta que el apuesto príncipe también estaba enamorado de ella y decidieron escaparse juntos, FIN"

levanta la mano- ¿el príncipe eras tu y tu amada era Yukari?

-no voy a responder esa pregunta -dice con leve sonrojo Yuma-

18) 4,6,7 están haciendo el caramell dancen 8 pasa por ahí ¿que sucede?

_"Rin, Luka y Meiko están haciendo el caramell dancen Tei pasa por ahí" _¿que sucede?

probablemente las mate

-eso mismo iba a decir -comenta Tei-

19) 1 comienza a escribir un fanfic donde 9 y 10 se enamoran y luego rompen, ¿cual la reacción de 2?

_"Lenka comienza a escribir un fanfic donde Kiyoteru y Yuma se enamoran y luego rompen" _¿cual es la reacción de Gumi?

que bueno que terminaron, no hacían buena pareja, por cierto Lenka no sabias que eras escritora, felicidades -dice Gumi-

gracias Gumi -agradece con una sonrisa Lenka-

¡¿Y TENIA QUE SER YAOI?! -gritan al unisono Kiyoteru y Yuma

20) s comienzan a salir ¿por que se enoja 1?

"_si Gumi y Len comienzan a salir ¿por que se enoja Lenka?_

probablemente a Lenka le guste Len

-¿a mi? ¿gustarme Len?... pero si es como mi hermano -dice Lenka- además Tei me mataría

21) 10 se ha enamorado de 2 por un tiempo, es decir, hasta que descubre que a 2 le gusta 3, 10 sale corriendo y se encuentra co que le dicen que hacer para enamorar a 1, hasta que 2 mat termina junto a 10. FIN

_"Yuma se ha enamorado de Gumi por un tiempo, es decir, hasta que descubre que a Gumi le gusta Len, Yuma sale corriendo y se encuentra con Tei y Rin que le dicen que hacer para enamorar a Lenka, hasta que Gumi mata a Lenka y termina junto a Yuma. FIN"_

-GUMI ASESINA -le gritan todos a Gumi

-pero si yo no eh matado a nadie -se defiende Gumi

22) ¿que estaría dispuesto/a hacer 6 para que dejen de emparejarlo/a con gente de su mismo sexo?

_¿que estaría dispuesta a hacer Luka para que dejen de emparejarla con mujeres? _

-lo que este en mi alcance -responde Luka

-¿hasta tener un noche caliente con Gakupo? -pregunta Pony con curiosidad-

-hasta eso -responde Luka procesando la información- ESPERA ¿QUE?

-bueno esas eran la preguntas -dice Pony cambiando el tema-

y yo aparecí solo en dos preguntas una era yuri y en la otra tengo un conflicto con mi Len -dice Neru-

-ES MI LEN -grita Tei-

-hubo mucho yaoi -comenta Mikuo-

-cállate puerro andante -dice Pony -yo creo que hubo más yuri-

-por cierto... es cierto lo que dijiste -pregunto Rin con leve sonrojo-

-¿que dije que? -pregunta Pony sin entender-

-nada... olvídalo -Rin desvía la vista-

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo tuve que arreglar porque estaba casi todo prohibido xD espero que ahorita este bien y lo lo borren -llora- eso seria hasta otra **_

_**SAYONARA **_


End file.
